


Dawn

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Afterlife, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Death, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death fic, but the non-depressing kind.  Inspired by a reader comment on my last death-fic. :)  Can be read with gen or slash goggles, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "dawn" at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

Dark.  Cold—the kind that gets all the way inside you—cold unlike anything he’s felt since Fortitude Pass.  The rush of wind or blood in his ears.

Out of the dark, voices, long-unheard, achingly familiar:

“Jesus,” Ray Kowalski mutters.  “Do we have to—how long do we have to wait?”

“Don’t ask me,” replies Ray Vecchio.  “I don’t make the rules.  Not long, I bet.”

“Okay.  Okay.”  Ray sounds like he’s trying to reassure himself.

“Kind of funny, huh?” says Ray Vecchio after a moment.  “I mean, you ever figure Benny would be the one late to the party?”

“Of course he is, he’s indestructible.  Need a nuke to take him down.”

“Well. . .not exactly.”

“Shut up.  I know.  I just. . .”

“Yeah.  Hey, heads up, here we go, he’s—”

Fraser opens his eyes.  He’s surrounded by snow, but he no longer feels cold.  And there they are, Ray Kowalski in jeans and a flannel shirt half-unbuttoned to reveal his favorite Clash T-shirt underneath; Ray Vecchio in shorts as garishly colored as the shirts he used to wear when Fraser first met him, thoroughly bald but sporting a crop of grey hair on his bare chest.  Dief sits at their feet, his tail thumping eagerly in the snow.

“Ray.  Ray.”  It’s surprisingly difficult to speak, as though naming them might cause them to vanish.

They both grin at him.  Dief barks.

“Hey, Benny,” says Ray Vecchio, as Ray Kowalski offers his hand to haul Fraser to his feet.  “Welcome home.”

He clasps Fraser’s shoulder, and Ray Kowalski squeezes his hand, both of them still grinning like fools.  Behind them, the sun flares suddenly over the mountaintops, bathing them all in radiance.


End file.
